I Cry
by micar
Summary: sequel to 'I'd Hate to see you cry'. it had been a week since Gray died... Lucy wants to find out how. did she succeed? Who is this 'Cy?


**I Cry**

* * *

Sequel of 'I'd Hate To See You Cry'

* * *

Lucy woke up to the morning, totally refreshed and light. After crying out her heart, she felt her burden eased up…

"Natsu…" she murmured. Is it really impossible for him to look at her differently besides a nakama? Remembering it made her tears well up in her eyes again but she quickly controlled herself.

"No, I musn't." she told herself. She quickly wiped away some tears that escaped from her eyes.

'_Crying about it now won't make a single difference. I have to face the truth and accept it. No matter how agonizing it is… it is a reality I have to accept…' _she told herself.

"_You know, Lucy… I'd like to say the famous line __**I'd hate to see you cry **__but… cry it out instead, Lucy. I'd hate it more if you try to smile when inside… you're broken…"_

'_**Gray…**__'_

She sat up on her bed. '_Gray… where is he? I wonder if he left…' _

She got out of her bed and was surprised to see the raven haired man slumped against the wall beside her bed. She smiled and turned to see herself in her body length mirror.

The same old her. But the Lucy in front of her showed a pained and pitiful appearance.

'_What an unsightly face. Gray wouldn't want to see this…' _

Slowly, she smiled at the reflection and only by little, she felt better. She scanned the room feeling odd. The room was dead quiet despite the morning sun coming from her window. The chirping of the birds that usually greeted her in the morning was absent…

There was a sense of dread creeping against her demeanor. The morning was gloomy… The essence of life felt like it was drained up.

'_Something's wrong…' _her eyes went back to the stature of Gray leaning against the wall. His head was hanging sideways with his bangs covering his eyes. She raised an elegant brow. _'Gray slept there the whole night?'_

She sat down in front of him. '_Strange…'_ she was use to hearing Gray snore when he sleeps. He wasn't this quiet. She observed him for a bit more. He didn't strip at all, seeing that he still has his clothes, including his boots. This made Lucy chuckle a bit though it was still odd to her that Gray was wearing a white shirt with red prints which was unlike Gray. His mouth was slightly open but she noticed there was something brownish red that trickled down his chin.

"Did he drink wine or something?" she said. She tapped his cheeks lightly.

_Cold…_

Her eyes trailed down. There was also a pool of brownish red around Gray and slightly on Gray's hand. She felt uneasy. "Gray…" she called out.

_Nothing…_

"Gray…" she repeated again. Fear crept up to her chest. Her heart beat loudly and uneasy against her chest.

"Hey Gray…" she held his hand.

Cold.

" G-Gray, It can't be… right? Gray!"

She held his face and brushed away the bangs covering his eyes. She met cold, lifeless eyes, half closed… peering down at her. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"GRAY!"

* * *

A week has passed since Gray's death. Lucy sat in her room, looking absently at the spot where Gray died. It has already been a week but the memory was still fresh on her mind…

How Gray's body felt cold in her arms, the lifeless…

_Body…_

The sound came like the tick tacking of the clock to Lucy.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock…_

She put a hand on her chest where her heart is. It beat…loudly..

_Thump thump! Thump thump!_

She can't hear it…

"Gray… I can't hear your heart…"

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

The loud knocks snapped her out of her trance.

"Lucy!"

The knocks became banging.

Erza was anxiously banging the door. '_Lucy isn't answering. Did something happen?'_

"Lu-"

The door opened and the blonde greeted her with a smile.

_A fake one, _Erza thought. The smile was forced and her eyes were sad… almost barren. So unlike the Lucy they used to have.

"Lucy-"

"Come in first, Erza." She said as she held the door open wide.

* * *

Erza looked uncertain. She entered, taking in the view of the apartment which was absent of the usual cleaning that Lucy always had. There was dust everywhere, probably accumulated from the past week wherein after Gray's burial in three days, Lucy went on jobs by herself nonstop, leaving the apartment unattended.

She took in all the view when she took notice of the drops of blood on Lucy's footsteps where Gray walked the last minute. The blood was already dry considering that a week had already gone from when the owner of the blood died.

"You still didn't was the blood?" she asked out of the blue. Lucy smiled tightly at Erza's question.

"I can't… bring myself to clean it… seeing as I didn't even clean my apartment for a week." She tried to force out a laugh which came out only as a humorless, cold one.

Erza looked at her worriedly. They share the same feelings… The feeling of loss and despair over their beloved nakama… their brother… their family…

_Yet why does she seem to suffer the most?_

The two sat in the living room in an unpleasant silence. Lucy was in no mood to talk but she faced Erza earnestly with the best smile she could come up with.

Erza saw that Lucy was in no mood but she still need to bring her out of this hellhole.

_Out of this place reminding her of an unknown story of the dead._

"Lucy," she started. Brown eyes immediately snapped to her attention albeit showing tiredness… "Would you like to come with me?" the redhead asked.

"On a job?" the blond smiled bitterly, "I can't go when I'm still in a mess, Erza. I'll just pull everyone down…"

"Don't worry; this job is especially requested by the whole Fairytail for Team Natsu."

The blond cringed a bit from hearing the name…

_Natsu._

Hearing the name that brought her grief a week ago seemed to have paled in comparison to the grief she felt over the loss of a family member.

'_Of course, this is a nakama where talking about…'_

"Fairytail?" she asked.

"Yes, though with that said I'm leaving Natsu out of this. Would you be interested to come?"

The blond wanted to ask _'Why?' _but this wasn't about her.

"I can't turn down a request from my family, can I?" she raised her arm with the familiar fairy emblem and smiled at Erza, genuinely for the first time though the sadness can still be traced from her eyes.

"I accept the job."

* * *

Lucy's eyes widened as they stood in front an old familiar house…

_Gray's house…_

She looked at Erza questioningly but Erza kept a neutral face.

"We'll split the rooms. Kitchen and living room - Wendy and Charles - are your responsibility. Lucy and I will be cleaning the bedroom and other parts of the house. Shall we start?"

"Hai." Wendy answered and went ahead of the house with Charles, leaving Erza and Lucy, who still couldn't believe what is happening. Erza smiled slyly.

"You're smart, Lucy. You should know what the job is by now." She said and went ahead of the house.

The blonde stood numbly for a minute before following Erza into the house.

The house was full of his scent. The temperature of the room was cold.

_A befitting place for an ice mage…_

The walls were painted blue and the ceiling was white. Even the floor was blue. Despite the blue color fetish (which even ended up to the covers of his bed) the place was a mess. It was filled with dust and cobwebs. Books, magazines and articles of clothing were scattered everywhere.

'_It is even more horrible with Natsu's house and my apartment's mess this week combined…' _the celestial mage thought with a sigh. Her eyes trailed over the souvenirs neatly packed together from their missions and smiled.

'_And here I thought Natsu was the only one who kept souvenirs…' _she thought as she picked up a picture of them during their stay at Galuna island. "We're they also competing on gathering souvenirs?"

"You said something, Lucy?"

The blonde shook her head, smiling thoughtfully.

The picture was when she was looking at Gray's new scar on the forehead, faces dangerously close to each other though she never noticed until now. She chuckled to herself as she saw the slight pink on the cheeks of the boy on the picture.

_I wonder who took that picture…_

* * *

The sun was almost setting down when they finished cleaning the whole house. Lucy and Wendy slumped on the sofa and heaved out a long sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's over with…" Lucy mumbled. Wendy, too tired to say a word at the moment, silently agreed with her. Carla sat on her lap and sighed too.

"Mou! How can just a kitchen and living room be so messy?! Men and their laziness!" the exceed grumbled.

"WHAT KIND OF PERSON DOESN'T HAVE TEACUPS IN THEIR HOUSE?!"

They immediately jumped up and hurried to the kitchen when they heard the redhead's angry exclaim about teacup and well… they found her rummaging through the cupboards which is filled with shot glasses.

"Wendy!" the little girl flinched at Erza's irritated voice. An angry Titania is not someone one would like to deal with.

"Hai, Erza-san?" she asked meekly.

"Did you clean any teacup here by chance?" the scarlet mage fumed.

The little girl shook her head.

"Well, it is unlikely for an ice mage to drink hot beverages, Erza." The blonde pointed out. Realizing the logic, Erza calmed down and took two shot glasses.

"It can't be helped then. We'll settle for sake." She tried grabbing one of the sake from the wine rack when Lucy and Wendy held her by the arms and pulled her away.

"Matte Erza. I think it's time to go home." The blonde pacified.

"I think so too, Erza-san. Besides, I heard there's a new cake in town and it's very delicious. If you would like, we could check it out on the way home." This calmed down the Titania who smiled fondly at the girl.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? Saa, let's go!" she said and dragged both of them out of the house. Lucy could only sweat drop and took one last look on the house before smiling sadly.

* * *

Half the way, Lucy parted ways with the two with a sad smile. Erza, although worried for the blonde, decided to leave her thinking that the blonde needed some space after what happened today. Wendy was unsure whether to give '_that' _or not but responsibility weighed on her. She rummaged her tiny bag and took out a small black notebook.

"Lucy-san, please take this." She said, shoving the small notebook into the celestial mage's hand. "Edo-Grandine gave it to me. I'm not sure how she found it or why she even has it but she wanted you to have it."

The blonde took a hard look on the notebook and looked at Wendy questioningly.

"She said it belonged to Gray-san."

The blonde froze and took another look at the notebook, now noticing the small '**Gray**' that was embedded on the front cover. If it was something that belonged to Gray, she would gladly keep it.

'_And maybe I would find some last clues on how he died…' _she thought to herself.

"Arigatou, Wendy. Tell Porylushica-san thanks too…"

* * *

"Nicola!"

A small flash appeared and Plue was there with his usual trembling. Lucy carried the white thing in her arms and patted his head affectionately.

"Plue, mind if you accompany me today?" she asked.

"Punn!" the celestial spirit said enthusiastically.

Right then, another set of glow materialized beside her, revealing a mop of orange hair and the man in a suit.

"Mind if I join you as well?" the lion spirit asked. The blonde's eyes widened in surprise and gaped slightly.

"What are you doing here, Loke?" she asked when she regained composure. The spirit smiled slyly.

"I came to see my master, is it so bad?" he asked playfully but unconsciously laced with a worried tone. It surprised both of them as they realized this. Lucy gave the lion spirit a reluctant smile and for once accepting his company. The poor lion is just worried after all.

"Very well, just walk with me home today, Loke."

* * *

The two walked in a companionable silence as no one inclined to talk. Lucy didn't walk along the riverside today that the men rowing boats along the river were worried for her. Loke never said a word, only looking at his master's expression. They stopped in front of the entrance and the lion spirit took notice of the his master's pained expression looking at the footsteps before replaced by a fake smile as she faced him and said her farewell, setting Plue in front of him as well.

The lion spirit opened his mouth to voice out his worries when a warning flashed in the blonde's eyes. '_Please…_' her eyes pleaded. He closed his mouth and gave her a low bow before disappearing back into the spirit world.

When he appeared at the familiar plane, he let out a deep breath that he didn't know he had been holding.

_Gray, you idiot. Just what have you done to my master's smile?_

* * *

Lucy let out a breath she has been holding as she looked at the place where her lion spirit disappeared. She sighed as she looked inside her bag for the notebook Wendy has given her and sat on the footsteps, flipping it open.

Neat handwriting greeted her as she opened the notebook, looking at the first page with a '_**G Diary'**_. She chuckled a bit before flipping the second page. Her eyes widened as she read the contents.

_**September 12, X777**_

_**A girl joined today. Name's Lucy. I admit the girl was beautiful and my first impression sucks. I mean, asking a lady for underwear, man, I sound like a pervert…**_

The blonde smiled as she remembered her first day in Fairytail. What a riot it has been! She flipped another page.

_**September 22, X777**_

_**Gone with the first job with Erza, Natsu and Lucy. Never believed that I would work with Erza and that flame-brain but since the red demon was the one who said (commanded) it, I couldn't possibly say 'no'. I pretty much love my life, thank you.**_

_**The girl has some spunk and brains I have to admit, though a bit talkative…**_

She flipped another page, smile never wearing off her face.

_**October 26, X777**_

_**Guild war just ended and me, Erza, the flame idiot and Lucy became an official team and has been working on many disastrous jobs since then (which always lead to failures). But today, I'm on solo. As I ride the train today, I can't seem to get of my mind a certain girl that let's hide under the name: Cy.**_

'_Cy' _the blonde thought, an eyebrow raised in confusion. Isn't _it supposed to be Juvia? _She thought as she flipped through another page.

_**November 9, X777**_

_**Just finished another job. You know, I'm really very much eager to see Cy today but she was nowhere on the guild. Jane told me she went on a job with Tsu. Really… imagine how down crested I felt when I went home today. **_

The blonde's brow knotted in confusion. Many questions filled her mind as she flipped through the pages and read more. Most of them were filled with the summaries of their adventures and when Gray takes a solo or on the guild. There were mentions of the mystery girl and the blonde couldn't piece out who was she.

* * *

Night has already fallen and Lucy's stomach grumbled but she ignored it and read through the pages, determined to know what happened to Gray and this mysterious girl that he admired. She already filed out in her mind all the people in the guild that might have been Cy but there was no indication or any clue on the girl's appearance. The girl was only…Cy.

Finally, she reached the last entry and her eyes widened. It was the day Gray died…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…written in blood…

_**March 7, X778**_

_**Seems this will be the last time I'll be writing on you. It's been a long time… quite a feat huh?**_

_**Something went wrong during the job this time and I caught an incurable poison. I knife with poison grazed my side and… you know the rest. The job was a success (thankfully) and I went to Porylushica for medical attention who said the poison was incurable. I have mere hours according to the old lady (which she smacked me by the way when I called her that) and Wendy was away on a job and when she returns I would have been dead by then. I didn't go to the guild seeing as I would only worry them. And I don't want to traumatize them by dying in from of them when they can't do anything. I don't want my family to be sad.**_

_**So in the hours left, guess I'll go see Cy. If there is one thing I would regret when I die, it would be when I didn't get to confess to Lucy. **_

_**Lucy...**_

_***Sigh* **_

_**If I won't make it, I hope she reads this someday… though by that time I would probably have died but… I want her to know…**_

_**I love you, Lucy Heartfilia…**_

The notebook fell from her hands and landed on the ground with a soft _thud. _Tears cascaded down her cheeks. Like a movie, replaying the memory of Gray comforting her came to her mind as she cried her heart out. The time where he could have confessed… The time where he could have told her everything…

"_You know, Lucy… I'd like to say the famous line __**I'd hate to see you cry **__but… cry it out instead, Lucy. I'd hate it more if you try to smile when inside… you're broken…"_

"You idiot, Gray…" she sobbed. "You could have just told me that you'd hate to see me cry. I would have given you a chance to confess… I-I could have…"

_**I love you, Lucy…**_

"let you say those words… at least one last time…"

.

.

The wind blew softly, the coldness seeping in the blonde's skin, reminding her somehow again of the ice mage…

'_**I'm sorry…' **_it seemed to whisper.

…_**sayonara…**_

-The End –

* * *

A/N: The end sucks, I know. but,please read and review minna! thank you and please support my other stories! this was all thank to her and everybody... especially her.


End file.
